


Hard to Breathe

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Choking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Steve wants to try something new.Kaidan obliges.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Steve Cortez





	Hard to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2020  
> Using the prompts from wickedwitchofthewilds on Tumblr
> 
> Day 25 Prompt: Choking

Steve moaned into the metal wall of the bathroom, grunting as Kaidan kept eating his ass, spreading the cheeks to bury his face in it as much as he could.

Cortez reached behind him and grabbed Kaidan's hair, pressing him tighter against him, just as Kaidan reached around with one hand and grabbed Steve's cock, giving it a few strokes and cleaning the beads of precum from the tip with his fingers.

Parting from his ass with a loud popping sound, standing and wrapping his arms around Steve from behind. Feeling Alenko's hard on press against his ass, Cortez couldn't stop the guttural groan that came from deep within himself.

"Are you ready, love ?" Kaidan asked, planting a long series of kisses over Steve's neck.

"Yes…" Cortez replied, gasping "But I want us to try something. If you're ok with it"

"If you're cool with it, then I'm cool with it" the Major replied as he coated his hand with lube, rubbing it over his dick before slipping 2 fingers inside Cortez.

"I… I want you to choke me" Steve said, biting his lip as the fingers went in and out of him.

"Are you sure ?" 

The protectiveness and concern in Kaidan's voice made Steve heart skip a beat. How had he gotten so lucky to end with someone as amazing as Kaidan, he still didn't know.

"Yes. It's something I always wanted to try and… there's no one I trust more than you"

Kaidan smiled, planting another kiss on Steve's neck "Ok, baby. But if you feel the slightest pain or discom…"

Cortez silenced him with a quick kiss "I know, darling. I trust you. I love you"

Steve bent over a little, pointing his ass outwards as Kaidan guided the cock in.

The moment he felt the tip brush against his hole, Steve tightened his grip on the shower handle so much he feared it would come off.

It always was the best part for him, that electrifying sensation that coursed all over his body.

And then, Kaidan slowly began to make his way inside.

Bliss.

The sensation of being made whole, feeling torn apart but complete at the same time, as Kaidan put almost his whole length inside him.

Steve couldn't help the tears of joy that began rolling out.

Alenko then grabbed Cortez, by the throat, slowly but certainly adjusting his grip.

"Is this ok ?"

"Yes…" Steve replied, the sensation of Kaidan's grip on his throat while his cock was still inside him overwhelming his senses "Fuck yes"

As Alenko pulled back, Steve gasped at the loss of contact, but Kaidan soon began setting his pace. The lack of breath mixing with the beautiful sensation of the throbbing cock inside him had him shaking.

"You're… sparky already ?" Steve whispered, eyes closed as he spoke.

"You drive me wild" Kaidan replied between gasps, as his biotics began sparking from his body and into Steve.

The sensation of the biotics on his skin, mixed with the tightening of Kaidan's grip on his throat, began pushing Steve closer and closer to the edge.

"Kaidan…" Steve said, words barely leaving his mouth, his eyes rolling back as Alenko quickened the pace of his movements, going in and out of him in a frenzied pace.

"I know… Fuck, Steve…"

"K…"

Alenko moved his free hand and wrapped it around Cortez's throbbing cock, jerking it quickly to make him cum.

It didn't take long.

A final penetration by Kaidan, a quick tightening of his hand around Steve's throat, the biotic electricity jumping between their bodies… it was enough.

Steve shot out his cum against the wall, the remnants after the first few squirts rolling down Kaidan's hand.

Cortez smiled as he felt the warmth sensation in his ass, as Alenko's cum began to drip out his hole.

Releasing his grip on his throat, Kaidan turned Steve's head, locking their mouths in a deep kiss as Steve gasped into him.

Alenko had been left curious. He was gonna have to ask Steve to choke him the next time.


End file.
